As Radiant as the Sun
by Vindicated Irony
Summary: It was all because Sasaki Botan was a notorious klutz. She'd just wanted to pick up some lunch, an innocent bag of takeout was all she wanted. But she just had to trip into the arms of someone that would set her world on fire. Eventual Yata/OC; OC/?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I love K Project. And I really wanted to write a full story, not just a oneshot like my last K Project story. I plan on the other chapters being longer than this, as this is the prologue and short prologues are short.

**I do not own K Project. Only Botan and Naomi.**

**+-As Radiant as the Sun-+  
.:-K-:.**

**Prologue**

**.:-K-:.**

The first thing most people notice about Sasaki Botan are her eyes; a deep yet bright pink – one of the many colors a peony flower blooms in. She seemed perfectly normal otherwise, what with her long black hair, pale skin, and pretty smile.

A stereotypical Japanese youth upon first glance.

The second thing that people notice about Sasaki Botan is that she seemed to just _know_ truth from fiction. For example, when Kobayashi Naomi's last boyfriend had claimed he would never cheat on her, Botan had automatically responded with a resounding "liar" which had ultimately led to the truth, and the truth to the couple's breakup. Said breakup had also led to the dark haired, pink eyed girl earning a new friend in the bubbly, brown-eyed brunette who was simply fascinated by Botan's ability as a human lie detector.

If given the chance to explain herself Botan would simply say that she was observant; the gestures people made, the tone of their voices. She just… _noticed_ things. Not once had someone been able to successfully lie to her, though she wasn't usually one to call people out on it unless it was a harmful lie. But even then she found it hard to say something if it didn't affect her in any way, as doing so had had bad consequences in the past.

She was fine with that though; not telling people. Thanks to Naomi's nosy nature and her brother's affiliation (and drinking tendencies) to that strange police-like group Scepter 4, they'd discovered the term 'strain.' And according to Naomi's brother strains were dangerous and needed to be registered and monitored.

Botan did not want to be some human zoo animal and she didn't want to be discriminated against for being a human lie detector; if she was, in fact, a strain.

Naomi didn't want that either.

So the girls made a pact to keep Botan's _knowing_-ness a secret, to never keep secrets from each other, and to, of course, be the best of friends for as long as they lived.

Neither expected anything odd or strange to happen, for their otherwise normal lives to veer off course onto the path leading to abnormal. A path of clans and colored auras and kings. A more dangerous path. A more exciting, friend filled, _dangerous_ path.

It was all because Sasaki Botan was a notorious klutz.

She'd just wanted to pick up some lunch, an innocent bag of takeout was all she wanted. But she just had to trip into the arms of someone that would set her world on fire.

**.:-K-:.**

Orange nails dug into Botan's shoulders as Naomi spluttered and shook with laughter, "Y-you did _what_?"

Another snort followed by a stream of giggles.

"I-it was an accident!" Botan slapped away her friend's grabby hands, her face to red that her ears were practically blowing steam, "He just – I just – Stop laughing!"

"But that," Naomi wheezed slightly, her face cheery and red from laughing, "That was your –"

Botan slapped her hand over the brunette's mouth, "_It doesn't count!_"

**.:-K-:.**

**Sasaki Botan – Wren; Peony – **佐々木; 牡丹

**Age: 17 going on 18**

**Height: 5'2"**

**Eyes: Pink; a couple of shades darker than hot pink (same pink as a darker pink peony)**

**Hair: Black and wavy with side swept bangs; reaches just below her bust. **

**.:-K-:.**

**Kobayashi Naomi – Small forest ;Honest beauty – **小林;直美

**Age: 17 going on 18**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Eyes: Dark, almost black, brown**

**Hair: Warm, medium brown. Straight to her shoulders and flips up at the ends; hime bangs. **

***Both are incoming seniors at Ashinaka High School.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I told you it's be longer ;D I also hope the dialogue is okay. o-o;;  
Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own K Project.**

**.:-K-:.**

**Chapter 1**

**.:-K-:.**

The rapid clicking of dominoes knocking each other down echoed through the semi-empty apartment as Naomi gleefully watched on, her friend Botan watching with a blank face, as it was her who had went through the painstaking process of setting the rectangular pieces up in the first place. She should have known this is what Naomi wanted to do in the first place, but the whining and nagging would have made her set it all up in the end anyways.

"Naomi, what was the point of this?" Botan kicked her socked feet against the floor, a muffled thump following each hit, "School starts in –"

The brunette sitting on the floor pointed an imperious orange painted nail at her friend, "Don't. Let me enjoy the last week of my summer before I have to slave away under _Madame President_."

Botan slid down to the floor and started putting the dominoes back in their tin, a pouting Naomi slowly joining in, "You're the one that ran for office, Naomi, what did you expect?"

The dominoes still on the floor and in the tin jumped and clicked as Naomi's fist slammed into the floor. Her cheeks were puffed and her eyes filled with a childish gleam of jealousy, "I ran for president. _President_. Not secretary; I don't want to take notes!

"I want to order around my peons!" Naomi harshly jammed the lid back onto the tin before shoving it under the table where it didn't belong, "Our idiot classmates are idiots!"

Pink eyes met brown and Botan smiled wanly, "Part of your platform promised class reps stallions to ride around campus. Then you claimed we'd have a food appreciation day one day every week."

Naomi huffed, affronted. "Who doesn't like horses? And everyone loves food!"

"You would have bled the school funds dry," Botan stood up and padded to the door of the apartment that Naomi shared with her brother, "And your fellow students' wallets."

The exuberant brunette deflated and hefted herself off the floor, weakly trying to defend herself, "I got desperate. I wanted to _win_."

Botan snorted, but didn't respond. It had been a close battle for student body president at the end of last year, and Naomi might have won had she not declared she would do such outrageous things. When Naomi got panicked or desperate she got _weird_. As Botan stood the door clicked open and both girls peered up to meet the eyes of one Kobayashi Yuushi, a red mark practically glowing on his cheek.

"What happened to your face, bro?" Naomi slid forward in her socks to peer up at her brother's stony face, a hand reaching out to poke at the cut.

Yuushi swatted her hand away, "I had to do a lot of paperwork today; it's just a paper cut."

_Liar_. Botan's jaw clenched for a moment and she had to stop herself from looking at the older boy reproachfully.

"Whatever, bro," Naomi's nose scrunched as she eyed his face some more, "Like I believe that."

Yuushi ruffled her hair before pushing her head back and causing her to stumble back, cursing as she did. The older brunette clicked his tongue at her before turning to Botan, "Are you leaving, Sasaki-chan? You can stay for dinner if you want."

"Ah, thanks but I can't," Botan slid around him to get to the door, smiling demurely as she did, "I've got to get home and clean up before mom gets back; I'll just get some takeout."

The young man shrugged before ruffling her hair, just as he had his own sister's. "Be safe."

Botan smiled and waved to the siblings before slipping out the door, "I will!"

**.:-K-:.**

Botan's pace was leisurely as she considered her takeout options; there was a place that sold some nice Moo Shu pork, or there was that small shop that had the best (Botan thought so, anyways) tempura in Shizume City. She considered her options for a moment and her stomach let out a rather ferocious grumble that practically demanded a hardier meal, thus ultimately making the decision for her: Moo Shu pork it was.

The crowds in the streets slowly thinned as Botan walked on, the voices of the few people left buzzing in her ears. There was one audacious couple murmuring sweet nothings to each other under a lamp post, leading not only Botan but everyone else to hurry on with an awkward, bubbling feeling in their stomachs.

"How can – Why would anyone want to be so public." The pink eyed girl mumbled to herself, speeding up to get away from the cooing couple, "To be so bold… I could never. Too embarrassing."

Her walk was brisk as she turned the corner and Botan's heart sunk as she felt the force of gravity launch her forward, the offending kick starter being the cracked rise in the sidewalk that decided to kiss her shoe goodnight.

This, she figured with scrunched eyes and hands instinctively thrown out, was going to hurt.

Except, it didn't.

Warmth was the first thing she registered and then the softness of another human body. Then she noticed the arms that must have instinctively wrapped around her as she and this other person had flown to the ground. The arms tensed suddenly as she shock supposedly faded from this other person and, still dazed herself, Botan's eyes fluttered open.

Deep pink eyes fluttered open to meet wide hazel ones and… Oh, _god_. That strange abundance of warmth, Botan realized a split second later, was because in the course of the fall her lips had _smashed_ _right into_ this stranger's.

Botan jerked and flung herself back with an embarrassed squeal, her face feeling like it was on fire as she slapped her hands over the lower half to cover her nose and mouth. The stranger that had softened her fall had scuttled back at the same moment she'd jerked away and was red as could be, spluttering as they just stared at each other, wide eyed.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Botan wailed, her eyes scrunched shut and red face shoved down into her hands, "My fault, I'm sorry! I-I'm such a klutz! I'm sorry!"

The boy struggled to put words together, still sitting on the ground and leaned back slightly onto his hands with his beanie askew in his chestnut hair, "I-I…I-it's okay!"

He stuttered and spluttered some more when he noticed a wet sheen in her eyes before choking out loudly, "D-don't cry, o-okay? It's not… g-girls shouldn't…!"

Loud voices rose up somewhere out of the background, calling for someone named Yata. Botan watched with wide eyes, hands still covering her face, as the boy jerked to look in the direction of the voices. She haphazardly scrambled to her feet; if those were this boy's friends she did not need to stay here.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed again, causing the boy to jerk his head around in time to see her take off in the other direction, stumble, and disappear around a corner just as the owners of the earlier voices turned another.

"Hey, why are you on the ground, Yata?" A portly, blonde boy asked, scratching his head as he looked at his friend.

Another boy in a hoodie stepped forward slightly, "And why is your face red? Did the **Chihuahua** have an accident?"

Yata froze before jumping up off the ground, his face no longer red as he got in the second boy's face, "Quit callin' me that, damn it!"

There was a momentary, non-serious scuffle that left both parties and everyone else there in a happier, neutral mood. As the group of boys turned to leave and head back to what they sometimes liked to refer to as home or headquarters, Yata held back to pick up his skateboard that he'd lost on impact with that girl.

He flushed slightly at the memory before noticing something shiny and squatted down to examine it. It was a white fabric ghost charm, with another set of charms – red and yellow flowers – dangling off of it.

"That girl…" he held it in front of his face for a moment, his face screwed up in thought. She might miss it, he thought as his face grew red again –

"Yata!" The portly blonde called, "You coming or what?"

The chestnut haired boy shoved the charms into his pocket before hurrying after his friends, "Yeah, yeah! Hold your horses!"

**.:-K-:.**

**Meanwhile….**

**.:-K-:.**

Botan clenched at the fabric at her chest, her back pressed against the door to her home as she choked on her breath. She couldn't believe – that was – she'd _kissed_ that boy! Her other hand twitched at her side and Botan slid down the door until she was sitting on the ground and whimpered –

She'd never gotten any dinner.

She'd accidentally kissed a boy and forgotten dinner along the way.

Her head settled into her hands and her dark hair curtained in waves around her as she contemplated her luck. Of all the times for her klutziness to kick in; of all the things that could have happened.

Another embarrassed whimper escaped her as she hefted herself off the floor and into the kitchen. The cabinets and fridge were fairly barren; she'd have to pick up groceries tomorrow. Botan scrambled around and gathered what few ingredients she had to make some miso soup.

Maybe she could salt it with her tears.

**.:-K-:.**

**The next morning.**

**.:-K-:.**

A soft sizzling sound wafted around the kitchen as Botan languidly poked at the frying egg with a spatula, the events of yesterday evening still buzzing around and replaying in her head. As she slipped the now done egg onto a plate the front door slammed open, the sound of jingling keys following it.

"Bo-chan!" Naomi surged into the kitchen, hands on her hips, "What had you so frazzled last night?"

Oh, Botan twitched, that's right. She'd cryptically spazzed out via text to her brunette friend last night, and Botan supposed Naomi had probably near beaten her brother to death in an attempt to get her the previous night, only to fail.

"That – I – Oh, god…" Botan jabbed at her egg before shoving a piece into her mouth, her face reddening.

Naomi's face darkened and her orange nails tapped ominously on the counter, "Bo-chan. Spill."

It was with minor difficulty, some stuttering, and a very red face that Botan explained the attempted takeout run. She'd twitched at the mention of the cooing couple, flushed even redder when telling her about tripping into the boy, and almost fainted telling her about the accidental kiss.

Naomi shot over to her black haired friend and took hold of her shoulders before bursting out into laughter. Orange nails dug into Botan's shoulders as Naomi spluttered and shook with laughter, "Y-you did what?"

Another snort followed by a stream of giggles.

"I-it was an accident!" Botan slapped away her friend's grabby hands, her face to red that her ears were practically blowing steam, "He just – I just – Stop laughing!"

"But that," Naomi wheezed slightly, her face cheery and red from laughing, "That was your –"

Botan slapped her hand over the brunette's mouth, "_It doesn't count!_"

"Oh ho ho, but it does!" Naomi tweaked the affronted girl's nose with a grin, "That was your first kiss, as sad as it is that it had to happen that way.

"Maybe," the brunette's grin turned sly as she got up in her friend's face, "you should find that boy and kiss him for real."

The pink eyed girl slapped and shoved Naomi away, choosing not to verbally respond to that as her face heated up as if it was on fire. As if she'd go kiss some random boy. What were the odds of even seeing him again? There were a lot of people in Shizume City and she'd be in school soon; he was already a thing of the past.

An embarrassing, awkward, unforgettable thing of the past.

"Hey," Botan looked up as Naomi's voice became less teasing and more curious, "Where are your phone charms?"

Non painted nails snatched the phone from the orange ones and pink eyes widened as they noticed the absence of the ghost and flowers. Botan's heart sunk; it must have fallen of at some point. She'd loved those charms too. The ghost had been won out of a coin machine and the flowers were a present from Naomi who had a matching teal and blue set.

"They must have fallen off," Botan's shoulders slumped, "Now I'll never find them; Shizume City is too big."

Naomi gave her a side hug, "Hey, it's okay. Maybe someone will find them."

Botan gave her a skeptical look that said _'and what are the odds that they'd know who they belong to?'_

The brunette just smiled, "I have a feeling things will work out in the end…So, that being said…Shopping?"

**.:-K-:.**

**Thanks for the alerts, faves, and reviews! They're all appreciated!**


End file.
